This invention relates generally to dispensing heads for dispensing hot or cold liquids and more particularly to dispensing heads used in shops, offices, restaurants, laboratories and in residential and industrial establishments which must fill glass vessels, carafes and other containers of various shapes and sizes without the necessity of tipping these containers during the filling process and which can be operated by fingertip control of the flow in a wide range of flow rates.
Dispensing heads with conventional goosenecks for filling glass vessels, carafes and the like type of containers include in the valve body a first bore for the gooseneck and a second supplemental bore for the associated and independent valve assembly for controlling the flow of fluid being dispensed to the inlet end of the hollow gooseneck dispensing tube. These devices have been offered for sale on the open market by the In-Sink Erator Division of Emerson Electric Co. identified as their Model P-200 and Model P-284.
The present invention provides an improved valve assembly for a dispensing head for glass vessels, carafe fillers and the like containers in which the operating components of the valve associated with the inlet end of the hollow gooseneck dispensing tube are all disposed on a common centerline which acts to reduce the manufacturing cost of the overall dispensing head by simplifying the construction in that it eliminates the need for a supplemental bore adjacent to the hollow dispensing tube bore of the prior art devices.
Dispensing systems in which the dispensing tube and valve are on the same longitudinal line are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,453; 2,369,356; 1,091,552; 1,080,273; 2,716,535 and 2,936,099.